Natal É Amor!
by Lia Collins
Summary: Dean estava arrasado por não poder mais dar para sua família o Natal luxuoso e cheio de fartura ao qual eles estavam acostumados, mas nesse Natal ele vai descobrir que o significado dessa data tão especial vai muito além disso.


**Título:** Natal É Amor!

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Destiel, UA

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Dean estava arrasado por não poder mais dar para sua família o Natal luxuoso e cheio de fartura ao qual eles estavam acostumados, mas nesse Natal ele vai descobrir que o significado dessa data tão especial vai muito além disso.

* * *

**Oi, gente. Sei que, quando finalizei "Selvagem", eu prometi que, na semana seguinte, passaria a atualizar "Splash" semanalmente, mas n fiz isso. Peço mil desculpas a todos. Acontece que perdi minha vontade e motivação para escrever. Tive que me forçar para conseguir escrever essa fic e a outra que postarei hoje por causa dessa data que é tão especial para mim. E tb vou me forçar a adaptar e concluir uma fic que já tenho aqui no note há anos e que postarei no Ano Novo (Mas ela é de Hawaii Five-0, desculpem. Resolvi homenagear cada festa de fim de ano com uma fic de um fandom diferente.). Então, n sei quando conseguirei continuar "Splash". Mas juro que, quando voltar a atualizar uma fic, será ela, como prometi antes.**

**Sem mais delongas, a fic!**

* * *

**Natal É Amor!**

O Natal estava próximo e a cidade de New York já havia sido toda enfeitada. As pessoas caminhavam rapidamente de um lado para o outro com os braços cheios de presentes e felizes por terem conseguido fazer suas compras. No meio da multidão, um homem se destacava por seu olhar triste e a cabeça baixa. Pensativo, ele não entendia como sua vida pôde mudar radicalmente de uma hora para outra.

Um mês antes, ele era o dono de uma das maiores empresas do ramo automobilístico da cidade e era cercado de luxo e conforto. Ao lado de seu esposo, Castiel, e de seus filhos gêmeos de 10 anos concebidos por inseminação artificial, Vincent e Catherine, Dean Winchester tinha tudo do bom e do melhor. Eles moravam em uma cobertura enorme com 4 suítes e piscina que ficava em um prédio luxuoso na 15 Central Park West em Manhattan, tinham um Porshe, que era do moreno, e uma Ferrari, a qual pertencia ao loiro. Além disso, possuíam uma bela casa de praia em Hamptons.

No entanto, eles infelizmente acabaram perdendo tudo isso quando a empresa foi a falência e todos os bens da família foram vendidos para pagar as dívidas. O casal teve que comprar uma casa pequena de 2 quartos e um banheiro social no Bronx, além de passar a andar de metrô. Eles também foram obrigados a tirar os filhos da caríssima escola particular em que estudavam e colocá-los em uma pública no bairro para onde se mudaram. A casa no Hamptons também teve que ser vendida e foi o que mais devastou o Winchester, pois seus filhos adoravam aquele lugar e choraram ao saber da venda. Por fim, com todos os cargos a altura do currículo e experiência de Dean ocupados, ele só conseguiu um emprego como mecânico em uma oficina no Bronx e seu esposo foi obrigado a abandonar seu trabalho voluntário em um hospital psiquiátrico e conseguiu um emprego como vendedor de uma loja de conveniência também no bairro onde estavam morando.

Com a proximidade do Natal, o loiro se sentia ainda pior, pois as ceias de Natal de sua família costumavam ser fartas e luxuosas. Mas com o orçamento tão curto, eles teriam sorte se pudessem comprar um peru. Isso sem falar que, pela primeira vez na vida, seus filhos não ganhariam presentes "do Papai Noel".

O loiro parou em frente a uma vitrine de uma loja. Ela não era luxuosa como as que costumava frequentar antes da falência, mas também não era decadente como algumas do Bronx. Naquele momento, ele estava perto do Central Park, onde costumava ir quando queria ficar sozinho e pensar. No caminho para o metrô, ele viu a vitrine e parou. Diante dele havia um X-Box One, grande sonho de seu filho. A tristeza dentro de si aumentou, pois ele não tinha como dar esse presente para Vincent. E, da mesma forma, não podia comprar iPad da linha das Princesas da Disney que Catherine tanto queria.

Claro que as crianças não falaram para ele ou Castiel que queriam essas coisas, afinal eles sabiam que a situação financeira de seus pais estava complicada. No entanto, o moreno escutou os dois conversando há 2 semanas no quarto que dividiam e isso deixou a ambos tristes. Eles não poderiam dar nem sequer presentes simples para os filhos naquele Natal, que dirá essas coisas caras que eles queriam. O casal nem sequer conseguiu ornamentar a casa direito! Mal colocaram uma árvore de Natal pequena e com poucos enfeites em um canto da sala. E isso foi uma das coisas que mais entristeceram os 4. Ornamentar a casa para o Natal era uma das grandes diversões para a família Winchester. E isso foi tirado deles assim como suas casas, seus carros e a empresa de Dean.

Cansado e triste, o loiro se afastou da loja e retomou seu caminho para casa. Com certeza, aquele seria o pior Natal de sua família. Ao chegar em seu lar, Castiel o esperava com um cobertor e 2 canecas de chocolate quente para eles se aquecerem naquele frio invernal. Abraçado ao esposo, ele tomou um gole da bebida amarronzada, suspirou e falou:

-O que vamos fazer, anjo? Não podemos dar um Natal descente para nossas crianças. E é o feriado favorito deles! E nosso também, aliás.

-Nós não podemos dar um Natal luxuoso como os de antes para eles, Deanno, mas podemos dar um Natal descente sim. - retrucou o moreno após sorver seu chocolate.

-Como poderemos dar um Natal descente para eles se a maior parte de nossos salários foram gastos com as nossas despesas? - replicou o Winchester com tristeza e ceticismo.

-Deixa comigo, amor. Eu te prometo que, apesar de tudo, nós teremos um Natal feliz esse ano. - devolveu o vendedor com carinho.

-Se você diz, eu acredito. Eu confio em você, Cass. - rebateu o mecânico sorrindo levemente e acariciando o rosto de seu amado.

-Obrigado, Deanno. Eu não vou te decepcionar. - agradeceu o moreno segurando a mão que estava em seu rosto e a beijando com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

A promessa e o gesto do esposo fizeram o loiro puxar o outro para si pela nuca e tomar sua boca em um beijo apaixonado, que foi retribuído a altura. Eles entrelaçaram suas mãos e deixaram a sala rumo ao quarto dos filhos, onde deram beijos de boa noite nas testas deles com cuidado para não acordá-los. Em seguida, o casal foi para seu quarto, onde terminou o que começou na sala. Enquanto isso, as canecas ficaram esquecidas na mesinha de centro.

Na véspera de Natal, Dean chegou em casa preocupado e ansioso para saber o que seu anjo havia preparado para a ceia. Castiel havia tirado folga no trabalho nesse dia para cumprir a promessa que fez para seu marido. Ao entrar em seu lar, o loiro se surpreendeu. A casa estava organizada e decorada com alguns poucos enfeites além da árvore. A mesa do jantar estava arrumada, só esperando sua chegada. O moreno saía da cozinha segurando nas mãos uma travessa com um pequeno bolo quando o viu e sorriu:

-Boa noite, amor.

-Boa noite, anjo. Onde você arrumou esses outros enfeites? - indagou o mecânico se aproximando de seu esposo.

-Eram da loja. O chefe comprou enfeites demais e me deu os que sobraram. - respondeu Castiel colocando a travessa na mesa.

-Seu chefe é muito generoso. - retrucou o loiro tomando seu amado pela cintura e lhe beijando os lábios.

-É Natal, Deanno. Todos ficam generosos nessa época do ano. - devolveu o vendedor com um sorriso após partir o beijo.

-Nem todos. - replicou Dean beijando a testa de seu companheiro.

A troca de carícias do casal foi interrompida por um pequeno furacão formado por 2 crianças: uma menina loira de olhos azuis e um menino moreno de olhos verdes. Eles entraram correndo na sala aos gritos e foram na direção dos pais:

-Papai! Papai! Você voltou! - exclamou a pequena Catherine empolgada sendo recebida pelos braços do loiro que, aquela aula, já havia se agachado.

-Papai! - falou o pequeno Vincent, que acompanhou a irmã nos braços do Winchester mais velho.

Logo, eles sentaram-se na mesa e degustaram o delicioso jantar que Castiel havia feito. Elogios não faltaram para o moreno, que sorriu e agradeceu a todos.

Mais tarde, na hora da ceia, Dean saía do banho com uma toalha na cintura e olhava as portas do seu guarda-roupas com tristeza. O que ele vestiria para o Natal? Ele não tinha mais nada para vestir. Suas roupas atuais eram tão simples, todas compradas em um bazar, assim com a vestimenta de todos os outros membros da família. O moreno deixou o banheiro pouco depois do marido e o viu contemplando o armário, então colocou uma de suas mãos em um dos ombros dele e falou com um tom de voz doce:

-É um Natal simples, Deanno. Então não precisamos nos vestir com luxo. Quer ver que eu encontro uma roupa adequada para você rapidinho?

Sem deixar Dean responder, o vendedor se dirigiu ao guarda-roupas e tirou de lá uma camisa social branca, uma calça sastre marrom, sapatos sociais pretos e meias na mesma cor. Todas as peças eram muito simples, mas eram adequadas para o momento. Se virando para o marido, ele lhe entregou as roupas falando:

-Agora vista-se. Eu vou pegar as minhas roupas. E ainda temos que arrumar as crianças.

O loiro sorriu e obedeceu ao esposo, que voltou para o guarda-roupas, de onde tirou uma camisa social preta, uma calça sastre cinza, sapatos sociais marrons e meias da mesma cor. Tudo tão simples e barato quanto o que Dean estava vestindo.

Assim que estavam arrumados e penteados, eles foram cuidar das crianças. Para Catherine, Castiel escolheu um lindo vestido rosa e sapatos infantis brancos. Já Vincent foi vestido com uma camisa preta do Batman, uma bermuda bege, um par de tênis brancos e meias da mesma cor. A vestimenta deles também era composta por peças simples e baratas. E as roupas de todos os membros da família já haviam sido compradas há muito tempo e usadas várias vezes.

Enfim, a família foi para a sala de jantar. Dean e os filhos ficaram no sofá conversando e brincando enquanto Castiel arrumava a ceia na mesa. Pouco depois, ele os chamou e, ao verem a mesa, ficaram encantados. No centro dela, havia um pequeno peru e, em volta dele, um prato de rabanadas, arroz e uma garrafa de refrigerante. Encarando a família, o moreno falou:

-Sei que não é o Natal luxuoso e farto ao qual estamos acostumados, mas é o que pude fazer com o pouco que consegui economizar. E, crianças, sinto muito, mas tive que escolher entre a ceia e os presentes. E acho que a ceia é uma escolha melhor, não é? Afinal, o Natal é sobre família, sobre estarmos todos juntos e nos amando. E, apesar de tudo, continuamos assim, não é? Então vamos esquecer os problemas e comemorar a união da nossa família, porque isso é o mais importante no dia de hoje. Não acham?

-Você é incrível, Cass! Eu estava tão preocupado por não poder dar presentes caros para os nossos filhos que esqueci o que é realmente importante nessa data. Você tem razão, Natal é amor, é família. Presentes são apenas futilidades. E nossa família continua unida e se amando, mesmo depois da rasteira que sofreu. Então sim, vamos comemorar nossa união e nosso amor, pois esse é o verdadeiro sentido dessa data. - retrucou o loiro abraçando seu esposo pela cintura e lhe dando um doce beijo na testa.

-Não importa se vocês não podem nos dar presente, Papi. Nós entendemos. E a mesa está maravilhosa, então vamos comemorar sim. - concordou Catherine sorrindo.

-Não tem problema não ganharmos presente, papi. E, sim, a ceia foi uma escolha melhor. Até porque eu adoro a ceia! - replicou Vincent sorridente.

O comentário do garoto arrancou gargalhadas da família, que se abraçaram felizes. Então, o vendedor falou com um sorriso:

-Pelo visto, Vince puxou você, Deanno.

-Verdade. Então é melhor começarmos a ceia logo. - rebateu o loiro com o mesmo sorriso e puxando sua família para a mesa.

Eles se sentaram felizes como não se sentiam desde a falência e compartilharam a comida feita com tanto amor por Castiel entre conversas, risadas e brincadeiras. Mais tarde, eles haviam acabado de colocar os filhos para dormir e estavam parados entre as camas deles com Dean enlaçando o esposo pelas costas. Após beijar o pescoço do moreno, o mecânico o virou de frente para si e falou:

-Você cumpriu sua promessa. Obrigado, anjo.

-Eu disse que não ia te decepcionar, Deanno. - respondeu Castiel com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

-E não me decepcionou mesmo. - retrucou o loiro dando um selinho no companheiro. - Agora vamos para o nosso quarto porque eu quero desembrulhar meu presente de Natal. - concluiu ele com um sorriso maroto e uma piscada de olho.

-Dean! - exclamou o moreno ruborizado e envergonhado.

O mecânico apenas riu e carregou seu amado, deixando o quarto dos filhos e rumando para o deles, onde, enfim, ele pôde "desembrulhar seu presente". Brincadeiras a parte, graças a seu amado, naquele dia Dean Winchester aprendeu uma valiosa lição: Natal é amor, é compartilhar momentos de felicidade e diversão com a família. Presentes são apenas futilidades desnecessárias. Ele jamais esqueceria isso e, com seu anjo dormindo entre seus braços após uma noite de amor maravilhosa, prometeu a si mesmo que, no ano seguinte, seria ele a dar para sua família um Natal feliz.

**FIM**

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**

**Feliz Natal a todos! Que essa data que começa hoje e termina amanhã seja muito especial e mágica para todos vocês!**


End file.
